


Wahnsinnig

by EastGermanHatTrick



Series: Wahnsinnig [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/pseuds/EastGermanHatTrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Medic is great and others, not so. Heavy tries to figure out his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahnsinnig

The Medic flitted around the surgery. Humming and chuckling, moving from the blackboard he had wheeled in, to his note book, then to some Petri dishes and finally back to the board. His chalk clicked over the slate as ideas poured out of his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this wouldn't make any sense later on. He didn't care, he had an idea on how to improve the übercharge and it alone held his thoughts. 

Heavy's stomach hadn't stopped rolling over since midnight. He knew better than to eat to much when Soldier cooked, but lunch had been light today and battle had been long. He knew the doctor kept alka seltzer tablets in the 'communal medicine cabinet'. The German had broken down one day and set up a place with head ache powder, band-aids, stuff for stomach aches, so the team wasn't constantly bothering him for such things. Heavy had planned on pushing into a dark and empty medi bay. He gasped slightly when he encountered a twittering Medic, the gleam in his eye even brighter than normal.   
"Doktor, is three in the morning. Why you awake?"  
" I had an idea! I had to vrite it downs immediately. Es ist brilliant! If I can do zthis, zhen we may nevers lose."  
Heavy looked at the mess on the board and shook his head. Medic was often odd but this was new.   
"Doktor you should sleep now." He rumbled as he drank down the fizzing drink he had prepared.   
"Ja, ja. Ich will, später. "  
"Doktor, do not ", he realized the man wasn't listening, " speak German. Never mind."   
He set the glass down and wandered back to his room. Part of him wanted to stay, as tired as he was. Part of him wanted to care for the Medic. Make him sleep and be healthy. Neither of these feelings make sense to him. He sighed a deep sigh and opened his room. He didn't know why, but a feeling like home sickness came over him. I will write mama tomorrow, he told himself as he rolled over for sleep. 

Heavy was gone when the Medic turned around. He hadn't heard the giant man leave. Something nibbled at the back of his thoughts but he ignored it. He probably should sleep soon, when this was done.


End file.
